


Help

by fiveysbrokenstar



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bones is So Done, Embarrassed!Spock, Embarrassment, Fluff, Jim is a Little Shit, M/M, No editing. We die like men., Spock gets drunk on chocolate milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar





	Help

Their relationship had been tentative since Jim had witnessed Spock go through Pon Farr just a month earlier. Spock, for his part, had taken to avoiding the captain as best as he could. The few times he had spoken to Jim were strictly because the situation at hand called for it otherwise, he spent his shifts hiding in the labs. He couldn’t get out of the social event this evening though he’d tried. He’d been more than thankful when Jim made the decision to include McCoy in the outing as it would give Jim someone to talk to. He made his way down to the floor where the diplomatic gathering was to take place. He was more than an hour late, but that didn’t matter much as they had no set time to show up.

With the party in full swing, Spock had made the decision to lurk around the outskirts of the room. He’d already spotted his captain dancing with some other official – a formality, he reminded himself. He went around to where food was set up and asked after some drink, what he’d known as an intoxicating substance – though (as McCoy had teasingly pointed out, much to Spock’s horror) it was called ‘chocolate milk’ on Earth and usually given to children. He resolved just to hide off to the side, talking to others only when approached.

Jim hadn’t been one to push his first officer to do anything he didn’t want to – this included showing up early when the party had yet to even begin. He’d enjoyed the conversation, as much as he could. It didn’t take him long to spot the familiar Vulcan sneaking in through a side door. He looked rather handsome in the traditional robes worn by his people – with his badge pinned to the lapel. He’d tried to avert his gaze before he could be caught staring – though if the elbow from McCoy was anything to go by, he’d definitely been caught.

McCoy quietly excused himself from the girl he’d been dancing with. He was tired of two of his closest friends’ antics. He didn’t care if it was Spock’s embarrassment or something Jim said, this would end tonight. He made his way towards the outskirts of the room, staying just within the crowd enough to scope out Spock’s position in the room before doubling back for Jim. He practically had to drag Jim toward the edge of the room.

‘You’re going to go talk to him.’

‘What the hell, Bones?’

‘I saw you checking out the hobgoblin.’

‘I wasn’t.’

‘You’re a shitty liar.’

He grabbed Jim’s arm, dragging him over to the table Spock was sitting at and pushed him into a chair directly across from the science officer.

‘Talk to him,’ McCoy warned, making himself scarce before the captain could protest.

Jim drew in a deep breath. Sometimes he needed the push to do something he wasn’t entirely willing to – everyone did, but the trick was knowing when to push and when to back off. He couldn’t quite bring himself to look at Spock, doing all he could to ignore him – and the two empty glasses or the way Spock seemed to be openly staring at him. He moved to get up, but thought better of it.

‘Would you like to dance?’ He ventured cautiously.

He had an idea – it would be a bold gesture and either work out or backfire completely (as these sorts of things normally did). He waited patiently, his hand extended despite knowing he’d never actually take Spock’s hand. It seemed to take an eternity for the Vulcan to make a decision. When he finally stood, Jim took hold of his arm, leading him out onto the dancefloor.

Spock placed his hands on Jim’s shoulders, following his lead. He wasn’t exactly one to partake in such a human custom, though it seemed more or less pointless for him to protest. It was cute, the way Jim continued to try and talk through the slow dance – or maybe he was flirting, a concept that still somewhat confounded Spock.

When the music slowed to a stop, Jim was holding Spock’s wrist lightly. He bowed slightly and brought Spock’s hand to his lips, placing a kiss there. There was no sense of shame, though he was doing this more or less to get a reaction from the Vulcan. Both knew how the other felt and there was no shortage of people staring by the time Jim straightened up. He swore he saw a green tint to the other’s cheeks. He smirked a bit.

Spock wouldn’t look directly at him, pulling his hand away as he fought to ignore the tingling the contact sent up his arm. He wanted to run from the room, though he wouldn’t nor would he allow his feelings on the matter to be known.

‘Please, Jim. Not in public.’

The first words Jim had heard from the Vulcan that hadn’t been strictly business in a month were quite sweet.

‘What’s the matter, Spock? I thought Starfleet knew about your weird-ass relationship,’ McCoy said, appearing just behind where Spock was standing.

‘That does not give the captain permission to kiss my hand like a common prostitute.’

McCoy choked on his drink, stepping backwards as he muffled a cough in his elbow. It was quite funny, the fact Spock was obviously quite intoxicated and flustered combined with the smug smirk that Jim was wearing. He didn’t bother saying anything when the two slipped away from the gathering before it ended.

The next morning, Jim woke up later than usual. He was a little hung-over, though that didn’t explain the breath ghosting across the back of his neck or the arm resting around his waist. He barely remembered the events of the night before all except for slipping away from the gathering and what happened after. He carefully got out of the bed, trying not to wake the Vulcan as he’d been far more intoxicated than Jim. After a moment, he showered and got dressed before heading out to his shift. There would be quite a bit to talk about later.


End file.
